villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lieutenant Colonel Podovsky
Lieutenant Colonel Sergei T. Podovsky (simply known as Lieutenant Colonel Podovsky or Sergei T. Podovsky) is the main antagonist in the 1985 film Rambo: First Blood Part II. He is a ruthless Soviet commander who serves as the head of a Vietnamese POW camp where John Rambo was captured and tortured during the Vietnam War. He was portrayed by Steven Berkoff, who also played General Orlov in Octopussy, and Victor Maitland in Beverly Hills Cop. Biography Podovsky, along with his Soviet soldiers, are working with the North Vietnamese communists (led by Captain Vinh) and holding several American POWs in a prison camp. It later turns out that Podovsky was secretly controlling the POW camp when former Green Beret John Rambo was captured and tortured before his escape during the Vietnam War, despite being unaware of Rambo's identity at that time. Podovsky is first seen when Rambo and an escaped POW named Banks are recaptured by Lieutenant Tay. With his right-hand man Sergeant Yushin, Podovsky interrogates Rambo through various methods of torture including electrocution and scalding, ordering that Rambo call Marshall Murdock and instruct him to never conduct further searches for anymore POWs. Aware of the fact that Murdock actually betrayed him by leaving him to be captured by the Viets and Soviets, Rambo sends a threat to Murdock telling him he will come after him and fights his way out of the room with the help of his partner Co Bao. Podovsky angrily sends out his men and their Vietnamese cohorts into the jungle to hunt down Rambo, resulting Co's death at the hands of Tay. Taking this personal after mourning for the loss of Co, Rambo furiously manages to take down all of the Soviet and Vietnamese soldiers while rescuing Banks and the other POWs from confinement, killing Vinh, Tay and Yushin in the process. As Rambo and the POWs use one of the Soviets' helicopters to escape to Thailand, Podovsky decides to take action by piloting his own helicopter to kill Rambo and the POWs. After an intense helicopter chase through the jungles, Rambo's chopper is badly damaged from enemy fire and appears to crash land in a river. Podovsky flies down by the downed helicopter and sees that Rambo is seemingly dead. As Podovsky is about to finish the job with a missile, Rambo pulls a hidden rocket launcher and fires it through a hole in the windshield at Podovsky's helicopter, blowing it up and killing Podovsky and his pilot crew. Gallery Podovsky.png|Podovsky meeting with the captured Rambo. Podovsky 2.png|Podovsky interrogating and torturing Rambo. Podovsky 3.png|Podovsky chasing after Rambo in his helicopter. Podovsky's death.png|Podovsky killed when his helicopter is destroyed with a rocket launcher. Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Orator Category:Blackmailers Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Opportunists Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Jingoists Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Rambo Villains Category:Stalkers